This invention relates to an improved method and means for installing carpets, and more in particularly this invention relates to an improved method and carpet fastening device for securing the edge or edges of carpets which terminate in a passageway or doorway.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,138, which covers subject matter invented by one of the inventors herein--i.e., William E. Carder, there is disclosed a method of installing carpeting by employment of a wooden carpet securing strip which is secured to a floor, and which has thereon a plurality of carpet engaging projections extending from the face of the wooden strip. A plurality of rigid clips are then secured on the upper surface of the wooden strip at longitudinally spaced points therealong, each clip having in its upper surface a U-shaped recess for accommodating and retaining therein the rib section of an elongate threshold insert a portion of which overlaps and secures in place the edge of a carpet which overlies the wooden strip and the clips thereon.
In addition to the above, FIGS. 1 and 1A of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,138 patent also illustrate prior art devices then in use, and which disclose tackless-type carpet securing strips made from extruded aluminum or the like. Each one-piece extruded strip has projecting from its upper surface spaced, carpet-engaging teeth or projections which face in the direction of a generally U-shaped groove that extends along one side of the strip in order to accommodate the rib of a threshold insert of the type described above. This prior art includes extruded metal strips in which the U-shaped groove is positioned approximately medially of the strip, and the upper surface of the strip at each side of the U-shaped groove have carpet engaging teeth projecting from the upper surfaces thereof, the teeth along one side of the groove extending in one direction and the teeth along the opposite side of the groove extending in the opposite direction. This type of strip is designed to secure to the floor the confronting edges of two different sections of carpet.
One of the major problems encountered in the use of tackless-type carpet strips of the type described above is that the metal strips normally are extruded in extremely long sections, and therefore are difficult to transport and manipulate. Also since they are made from a metallic material, they tend to be rather heavy and expensive to manufacture.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved method and fastener device for securing the edges of carpet to a floor, and in particular where the edge of a carpet terminates at a doorway or passageway.
To this end, another object of this invention is to provide a novel retainer for a tackless-type carpet securing strip, the retainer being made from extruded plastic, or the like, having thereon at least two, separate, longitudinally extending grooves, one of which is adapted releasably to receive and retain therein a metal carpet securing strip of the type which has projecting from the face thereof a plurality of spaced, carpet engaging teeth projections, and the other of which grooves is designed to accommodate the rib of a conventional threshold insert.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an improved carpet retainer of the type described which is made from an extruded plastic material, or the like, and which has therein a first pair of longitudinally extending, laterally spaced grooves, each of which is disposed to have inserted therein an elongate, tackless-type, metal carpet securing strip, and a third groove which is interposed between the two first-named grooves, and is designed to have releasably secured therein the rib of an elongate threshold insert.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, in particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.